The Winds brew Stronger
by OppanWujuStyle
Summary: The continuation of the first fan fiction, As the Winds Flowed in the Night. Any ideas for the name of the "hidden student"?


Ever since that night, Yasuo hasn't had much sleep.

That moment, made him feel confused. His hate for the killer is still there, and the thirst for justice still lies within. But how he felt for Riven, the Wind Slash, that night, it was all a whirlwind of thoughts. He isn't even sure if it was indeed Riven who murdered the Elder. After all, he may have mastered the wind technique, but he wasn't the only student.

He suddenly remembers his days in Ionia, back when he was still a pupil of their master, a powerful swordsman. He was an amazing man, he could cleave huge trees without even letting his blade be tainted by the bark. He merely drew his sword, and let the wind become his blade. Yasuo then remembers his own childhood, and his brother, Yone. He was the black sheep of the family. While Yone would be doing chores for his mother, he'd be running off in the fields, letting the wind guide him to his next playground. He'd be yelled at by his mother and father, but Yone was there to comfort him. When they played together, Yone was patient even if Yasuo always wins in their races or games of tag. How can he lose when it was as if he had the speed of the howling gale? He would often get in trouble in town, but he always outran the pursuers, but he always gets caught by their father. Throughout their childhood, his family noticed his gift, that he was able to move his body with the flowing breeze, and the winds also moved alongside him. It was as if he was part of the wind himself, and with his talent, he was taken by his parents, alongside his brother, to the master of the nearby school of sword fighting.

It was there that he was given his new name. Yasuo... meaning pure. An ironic name for a wild, unruly child. Even the master himself was worn down trying to teach Yasuo the ways of the wind. But even with his unbound nature, he was a natural genius. He could learn any technique his master showed him at first glance, then master it in three days. In a few years' time, their master had nothing more to teach him. Even Yone, his most diligent pupil, was never able to match his skill and mastery of the sword. But even then, Yone had one thing Yasuo never managed to grasp in his boyhood: humility and patience. When Yasuo would challenge the wind, Yone would bow down to it, but the winds would always flow as if it was Yasuo's other half. But what their master should have instilled in him, Yone had taught him.

One day, as Yasuo was resting underneath the shade of a Maple tree, his brother approached him and climbed up to get a seed.

"Brother, what are you doing? Get down here." said Yasuo to Yone as he looks up. "Relax, Yasuo. I'm just getting something. I'll show you when I get down there." Yone answered back.

"Alright, what do you got?" Yasuo said to Yone in a disinterested tone. "Here, Yasuo. What do you think this is?" Yone said in reply.

"Uhh... a maple seed? Like in master's lectures? You came all the way here to get one just to show me?" Yasuo said with a smile. He knew where Yone was going with this. Yone is pushy, but between them, he was far suited to be master, as he was always the gentle one. "Yes, but look at how small and insignificant looking this seed is. Right now, we're just seeds, brother. You've always been a gifted swordsman, but you rush things too much. We have all the time in the world to grow. Did you think these seeds grew in a day?" Yone said to Yasuo while staring at him straight in the eye. By this time, Yasuo was silent. Then he chuckled. "Hahaha, I see where you're getting at, Yone. But think about it, though, we only live once, if we do things slowly, we'll leave out all of the fun stuff out there. Didn't we make a promise to visit Piltover and watch the beautiful street lamps? If we took things slowly, we might be going there with canes and beards." Yasuo said jokingly. "It's not like we will be staying here forever, brother. When we become masters, we'll have all the time in the world to explore Runeterra. This world isn't gonna end tomorrow, you'll see. Alright, I'm heading back, see you at supper time." Yone said in reply.

That little chat got Yasuo thinking deeply. He had been a rowdy student all these years. He can tell his master was taking extra more leaves in his tea ever since he came to the stared at the maple seed in his hand, and went back to the school.

After a few weeks, their master was surprised at Yasuo's attitude. It was as if he was a changed man. He would listen diligently, he would be less obnoxious, and he was much more easier to teach. In a few months' time, he fully mastered the wind technique, like the warriors before him. Yasuo was also pleased with his change. His patience made him more controlling of his movements, his body flowed more faster, and the wind was fully in his control. He was thankful for Yone's words of wisdom. When he had finished his rites of masterhood, he was slated to be the new master of the school.

Yasuo simply smiled. "Master, I thank you for being kind to me and my brother. Our time with you made us not only into powerful warriors, but also into better people. But truth be told, it is Yone who should be master." "Why not you? You are the best student, you're going to be perfect." their master said in reply. "Nah, I have already accepted a post as an Elder's right hand guard. In fact, I am already moving tomorrow to start on my job." Yasuo said to their master. "Are you sure of that, Yasuo? I thought we were going on an adventure together?" Yone said with a confused look in his face. Yasuo laughed heartily at the looks in their faces. "Look at you two, what, did I come down with dragonpox or something? Look, I know it's a job that normally soldiers would do, but I have learned that living simply gives me happiness. It isn't a life of luxury, but at least I am doing my part. You should do the same, Yone. Be the new master, you are more deserving than I will ever be." "Thank you, brother. It means a lot to me, alright then, better get some rest. You've got a big day tomorrow." Yone replied back.

Thus he became a humble guardsman. He was about to live his life in peace and humility, however, all of it changed when Noxus invaded.

Noxus, the power-hungry war machine, set their sights to claim Ionia as their own. Their bombardments and massive army shook the foundations of the once peaceful nation. And Yasuo eagerly joined the fray. He left his Elder's home and fought against the invaders in their region. Their village fared well against the Noxians, that even their chemical weapons proved useless against their wind techniques. After a few days of fighting, they claimed victory. Yasuo rushed to tell his Elder of the good news, but by the time he arrived. He was too late.

His master is already dead, his disemboweled body sprawled on the floor. It was a sickening sight. He rushed out to get help, but when he went outside, he was cornered by Ionian authorities. He was prepared to go to prison for his neglect of post, but instead he was declared the murderer of the Elder. He was sentenced to death by beheading. He struggled to get out of his shackles, and explain the truth, but they wouldn't listen. Yasuo was forced to unleash his might against his own countrymen for the first time. With a strong gust of wind, Yasuo forced his way out of the village, even at the cost of the lives of his comrades.

He made it out in the forests, where he hid for days, He struggled for many months, fighting against his former allies and fellow students. But the last one to challenge him was the one he was most afraid to fight against.

His own brother, Yone.

"Brother, why are you here?! Get away from me!" Yasuo said to Yone. "You know I can't do that. You have committed treason, brother. Why would you do this?! I trusted you, we all did! I thought you changed!" Yone said in reply with tears in his eyes. "Brother, it wasn't me. You've known me since we were kids. You know I couldn't have killed him." Yasuo pleaded to his brother. "It's too late for that now. By Ionian law, I am bound to take you dead or alive, Yasuo. Please come back with me. I'll appeal to the elders for your sentence, please just come home." Yone said to him. Yasuo's expression hardened. He looked at him with a determined face. "No, brother. I am not his killer. Why should I take penance for a crime that I didn't do? I will find him, one way or another. And if you are going to get in my way and justice, I'll be forced to draw my blade against you." "As you wish, brother. I will not hold back." Yone said in reply.

They faced each other, with their hands grasping their blades in their sheaths. As they stared each other in the eye, they both suddenly lunged towards each other.

However, Yasuo was the faster warrior. With one clean draw, he immediately cut down Yone. Yasuo immediately ran to his fallen brother.

"Hahaha, you were always the faster one." Yone said weakly. Yasuo was in tears. How could he... become the murderer of even his own kin? "Why? Why was it me?! Why would they accuse me, Yone?! I'm innocent, I know I am!" Yasuo said in reply. His brother's last words would shake him to his core. "He was killed by a wind technique. Who else could it be?"

Yasuo was consumed by confusion, sadness, and hatred. He knew, whoever it was, is out there somewhere. As he finished burying his brother in the best grave he could create for him, he set out in the rising sun, with the winds behind his back. And thus his wanderings began.

His mind trailed back to reality, and after remembering his painful past, then it hit him. It wasn't just him and Yone who were the students of the wind technique. And then his memories flowed suddenly. There was one other -the one banished from the school. It was his old rival, it was a hazy memory, but he remembers that day all too well.

That man was also a prodigy in using the wind technique, but unlike him and his brother, he seeked power. Where Yone was patient and calm, Yasuo was enthusiastic and full of energy, he was manipulative and crafty. He was a good student, but he was always outshone by the genius of Yasuo. Until one day, he challenged Yasuo to a duel. He had almost lost to Yasuo, but he had a plan. With one move, he cheated on the duel and pinned Yasuo to the ground. Yasuo accepted defeat, but this student did not wish for victory alone. He wished for Yasuo's blood. He was about to kill Yasuo, but their master was able to arrive and save him. For his attempt to murder a fellow student, he was exiled from the school. He was never heard from ever again. However, what made him unique from the other students was the wind move he created. The Wind Slash.

He get up his bed and rushed to Riven. If his hunch was right, he might have already found the true culprit of them all.


End file.
